


Journey

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Series: ShadowMagic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: It took some time and bad decisions on his part before Alec found his way to Magnus.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, I have a lot of feelings on Malec and wanted to write something from Alec's perspective.
> 
> Based on the TV show, not the books.
> 
> It's not necessary to read 'Love' to understand this one as they are both stand-alones.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Journey**

 

Alec couldn't say when exactly he had started to fall for Magnus.

 

At their first encounter he only saw the warlock in the corner of his eyes, fully focused on taking down his target. A prickle on his skin, caused by the intense gaze of the eccentric downworlder, was the only thing alerting him to his presence. Half a second later, Magnus vanished through a portal and Alec thought nothing more of it.

 

It wasn't until their paths crossed again and they really met for the first time that Alec knew that something was different. The moment Magnus turned around to him, something inside him shifted. Something deep inside of him shook lose, causing a bright smile to appear on his face and making him stumble over his words.

 

After that first meeting a lot of confusion on his part accompanied their blooming relationship. He wasn't used to having someone's full attention solely on him. Had always stayed in the shadows, doing his job, being the perfect son and soldier. But every time Magnus was near him, he focused on Alec, choosing him over everyone else. Like he was the most important of them all.

 

The feelings Magnus rose in him, his love for Jace, the expectations of his family and his status as a shadowhunter became a whirlwind of emotions he didn't understand and that scared him. It made him helpless and confused.

 

Looking for some sort of stability, to gain his footing back, he made the wrong choices. He turned to what he knew: duty, tradition, loyalty.

 

While his brain took control and commandeered these decisions, his heart screamed at him in agony.

 

But he ignored it. Because he thought he was doing the right thing.

 

His mother was proud of him for choosing a member of the Branwell family as his bride. The position of the Lightwood family would once more be secured. His career would be boosted by his union with Lydia.

 

Everything was sorted out.

 

And suddenly Magnus was there. Just standing there at the end of the aisle, looking at Alec and waiting for him to make his decision. Leaving it to him what he wanted to do.

 

And Alec couldn't breath. His heart beat in his chest and his soul was reaching out to the warlock.

 

Who stood against everything the Clave had taught them. Who wasn't the enemy per se, but shouldn't be a friend either. Who was half human and half demon, the exact opposite of the shadowhunters with their angelic blood.

 

But who also made him feel important. Who he trusted without knowing why. Who made Alec a priority. Who didn't care where he came from, was only interested in who he was and who he wanted to be.

 

And finally his heart took control. It was a lifetime and a blink of an eye until he reached Magnus. He barely registered his mother trying to stop him, brushing her off like he had never done before.

He grabbed Magnus and when he kissed him, they were the only ones existing. Light and happiness filled his soul, banishing every fear and insecurity he had ever felt.

 

Coming home after a long journey. Stepping into the sunlight after living in shadows. Finding what he had searched for all his life.

 

Feeling complete and happy.

 

Alec felt all of this and more when he kissed the love of his life for the first time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
